


Shots Fired

by alievans007



Category: Gemma Teller-Morrow - Fandom, Jax Teller - Fandom, Juice Ortiz - Fandom, OFC - Fandom, Sons of Anarchy, Tara Knowles - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jax Teller - Freeform, SAMCRO - Freeform, SOA - Freeform, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform, juice ortiz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alievans007/pseuds/alievans007
Summary: A Juice Ortiz x OFC SAMCRO FanFic.





	1. Chapter 1

“Tap out, Prospect!” Chibs yelled from outside the ring. He was currently watching Half-Sack try to wrestle Dallas Montgomery, the accountant for CaraCara Studios. The Sons of Anarchy prospect quickly tapped on the ring mat. 

“Ouch,” Half-Sack groused, rubbing his shoulder as he stood up.

“Told ya I could take ya,” Dallas smirked at him.

“I’m a boxer, not a wrestler.” Half-Sack sulked. 

“You got beat by a chick,” Tig laughed.

“Where’d you learn those moves anyway?” Half-Sack asked her.

“I told you. I trained to be a professional wrestler until I hurt my back,” Dallas shrugged.

“Get out of there,” Bobby smiled. He helped Dallas out of the ring.

Dallas Montgomery had started as an accountant three weeks ago for CaraCara Studios so that Bobby could get back to Club business after his shoulder healed. It hadn’t taken her long to earn the respect of the Sons. She kept her head down and got her work done, not letting the porn going on outside her office door bother her. She was playful when she was on breaks. Half-Sack and she had grown close over the weeks so he had her around the Clubhouse quite a bit. 

*******  
“Who the hell is that?” Gemma Morrow demanded of Tara Knowles.

“Dallas Montgomery,” Tara replied. “She works at CaraCara.”

“Why is porn talent hanging around the Club?”

“She’s the accountant Luanne hired. She’s not talent.” Tara explained. “She’s been around a lot, Gem. You’ve been trapped in your head so much the past three weeks that you haven’t noticed her.”

“It’s this Zobelle shit.” Gemma sighed.

“Gemma, you’ve been through something extremely traumatic. You need to talk to somebody.” Tara said, putting a hand to her nose that Gemma had broken earlier that day when she’d been running after a blonde woman. After Gemma had stopped running, Tara put her hand on Gemma’s shoulder from behind and startled her.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Gemma huffed. “What’s she doing here?”

“Half-Sack has a thing for her. Plus the guys love her.” Tara shrugged.

“I bet they do,” Gemma glared at the strange woman. “I don’t want her hanging around here.”

“Gemma, she’s harmless.” Tara sighed. 

“This shit with Zobelle...we can’t be too careful right now.” 

Gemma watched out the window of the office until Dallas left the lot. She walked out and grabbed the first Son she could find.

“Juice, who’s the new chick hanging around?” Gemma asked.

“Which one?” Juice replied. Since the Sons had become partners with Luanne in the porn business, there had been a lot of new chicks hanging around. 

“The one who was in the ring with Half-Sack.” Gemma put her hands on her hips. There were entirely too many new people coming around and it made her uncomfortable.

“Dallas,” Juice shrugged, “she’s doing the books at CaraCara.”

“Why she hanging around the Clubhouse?” 

Juice shrugged again. “It’s like Lyla or Ima hanging around. She’s just a friend. The kid has a thing for her. Everything okay?” Juice grew concerned. Gemma usually didn’t care about women hanging around the Clubhouse. She was used to croweaters and sweetbutts. Not that Dallas was either of them but usually a new chick wasn’t a blip on Gemma’s radar.

“Yeah,” Gemma gave him a half-smile. “She just seems closer to the guys than Ima or Lyla.”

“She’s different than the porn stars, that’s for sure.” Juice smirked, a little bunch of butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the thought of her. 

“Sure,” Gemma patted his cheek. It didn’t matter to her if the shy, goofy Son also had a crush on Dallas or not. Gemma didn’t trust the new girl at all. 

*******  
It was a few evenings later when Dallas sat on her couch crying. Luanne Delaney, her boss at CaraCara, had been found beaten to death on a highway not long after the studio had been broken into. She didn’t know what she was going to do now. She liked Charming, liked the people, especially the Sons of Anarchy. They made her feel safe. She hoped things at the studio would continue and that she wouldn’t have to pull up roots again to find somebody else to live. She thought she’d finally found a place to lay roots and she hoped she wasn’t wrong. She decided to get up off her ass and go see Half-Sack. He was still recovering from his surgery to have his prosthetic testicle put in. 

*******  
Juice sat on the picnic table a few nights later. Shit had gotten real with the Sons and Zobelle. Gemma had come clean to Clay and Jax about the rape. Tig had come clean with Opie about killing Donna. 

“Hey, you okay?” A voice called to him. It was Dallas.

“Yeah,” Juice shrugged. “Just got some shit going on.”

“Yeah,” Dallas agreed.

“How’re you doing with this Luanne thing?” Juice asked as she sat next to him.

Dallas blew out a breath. “I don’t know. Sometimes I’m okay, sometimes I’m not. It just comes in waves, ya know? Now that the studio burned down, I don’t know what I’m going to do. I need a job and there doesn’t seem to be anything in Charming. I don’t want to leave but I may not have a choice.”

Juice felt panic rise in him. He didn’t want her to leave. “We’ll find you something. Half-Sack won’t let you go.”

“Half-Sack might not have a choice,” she said sadly. “I’d hate to leave him, he’s like my little brother. But, what can I do?”

Juice felt buoyed by that statement. Sack was like a little brother to her, nothing more.

Little did they know that Dallas would be an integral part of keeping Teller-Morrow going in a short time.


	2. Chapter 2

Juice sat at in a booth at the bar behind Bobby, Chibs, Clay and Jimmy O’Phelan. He was trying to concentrate on what was happening but his mind kept drifting back to Dallas. It stayed that way for longer than he’d care to admit. Even discussing the heroine trade that Zobelle had going with the Mayans during Church, Juice tried to participate but he wasn’t all there.

His focus was quickly brought back to the present when Piney burst through the Chapel doors and took two shots at Clay. Juice had no idea what was going on, but he and Bobby quickly got the gun away from Piney. Opie asked for the room to have a word with his dad and the guys agreed silently. Juice just sat in silence then after a few minutes, Piney walked through the Clubhouse. Juice had no idea what that was about but he decided maybe his focus would be best laid on the Club and their shit instead of on Dallas. 

The next day was a crazy one with everybody going on lockdown in the Clubhouse. Half-Sack had insisted that Dallas be included. She was vulnerable out there by herself, he argued. She no doubt had been seen hanging around the Sons. Half-Sack felt she was in just as much danger as any of the others that were being asked to lockdown and everyone agreed. 

“You doin okay?” Juice asked Dallas. He noticed her standing off to the side taking in everything around her.

“Yeah,” she shrugged, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. “Just not used to all of this.” She gestured around her.

“It’ll be okay,” he put his hands on her upper arms. She hoped he didn’t feel her shiver. “It’s just a precaution.”

“Right,” she nodded and let out a breath of air. “Still kind of scary.”

“You need anything just let Gemma or Tara know.” He said before heading off to meet the other Sons in Church. It was a full house with a members from the Tacoma charter in town to help out.

Dallas figured the only reason Half-Sack wanted her around was because he’d been crying in his Wheaties for a couple of days about his body rejecting his testicle implant. If she wasn’t there he’d have nobody to commiserate to. She’d listened to Clay’s speech and wondered who’d gotten hurt on his watch. She had a fleeting worry that she could get hurt; it was starting to sink in that she was in the Sons of Anarchy Clubhouse on lockdown because something big and dangerous was going down. She considered herself a friend to the Club but not one close enough to have to worry about being hurt...but obviously she was very wrong.

*******

Gemma huffed when her eyes landed on Dallas. Gemma didn’t want her around the Clubhouse, especially on an occasion like this. 

“What’s she doin here?” Gemma asked Jax, tipping her head at Dallas.

“Sack wanted her here,” he shrugged, “Thought she’d be in danger hanging out there in the wind. Can’t say I disagree. Settle down, Ma; she’s a friend, not an enemy.”

“I guess,” Gemma conceded. She didn’t like it but now was not the time or place to argue it out with her son.

“Yeah,” Jax smirked, knowing exactly what his mom was thinking. “We have a duty to keep ALL of our friends safe. Even the ones you don’t like.”

“It’s not that I don’t like her.” Gemma said. “I don’t know her. I don’t trust her. All this shit going on, you never know who’s friend or who’s foe.” 

“Well, then go and find out then.” Jax winked. 

Much to Dallas’s surprise, Gemma chatted with her off and on until it reached sunset. That was when all of the guys started to get ready to head out to meet Weston’s crew for their fight. 

Sensing possible danger, Dallas gave Half-Sack a hug and told him not to do anything stupid. But she also felt the need to take Juice’s hand and tell to be safe so she did, and tried not to shiver again when he hugged her back. Juice seemed to be touched by her concern and she wondered if he had anybody there to ever encourage him or look out for him. 

Gemma witnessed what Dallas had done for him and softened just a teeny bit. Juice needed reassurance and somebody to look after him. It was good that Dallas had made sure to include Juice in her goodbyes. 

Dallas would have been lying if she said she wasn’t worried about Half-Sack and his friends, especially Juice. She wasn’t sure what this was all about, but she knew whatever it was, it was dangerous. This was a biker gang. They didn’t do sunshine and rainbows as evidenced by her current location and the fact that she was there for her own protection. 

*******  
The next morning, once they got word that they the lockdown was over, Dallas rode with Lyla to the police station to check on the guys. Dallas was happy to see the guys still mostly whole except for the cuts and bruises on their faces and knuckles. It was a pretty intense gathering. They waited around for forty-five minutes until Unser came to speak to them. The Sons were disappointed that there was no news on Weston or Zobelle and Polly so the women decided to leave the police station. 

“Sack, stay with Tara and my mom,” Jax said. 

“You’re with us sweetheart,” Gemma informed Dallas when she turned to leave with Lyla 

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer had always been Gemma’s mindset. Tara looked surprised but went with the flow gave Gemma the benefit of the doubt. She knew Gemma had her reasons and Tara wasn’t in the mood to explore them. They chatted a little bit as they drove towards Jax’s house. Tara needed to pick up a few things from the house for Abel.

As they drove, the Gemma and Tara tried to learn more about Dallas. Tara wasn’t sure if she trusted Dallas or not. There was so much up in the air right now with the Club that she wasn’t exactly sure who to trust and who not to. Dallas had been a great asset to CaraCara and a friend to the Club so far. But Tara wasn’t really in a place emotionally to entertain the idea of Dallas working for the other side. This was all a lot to take on: the attack on Gemma, the lockdown, all of it was exhausting. But after everything was said and done, Tara thought that Dallas had a certain look about her, one reminded Tara a lot of herself before all the shit hit the fan with Kohn. 

Gemma had stopped to pick up some supplies when all of the sudden she spotted Polly Zobelle and got in the car to drive. Tara and Dallas were confused. Tara spoke to Gemma about who Polly Zobelle really was. Dallas felt almost sick to her stomach; she’d had no idea Gemma had been attacked. No wonder Gemma had been standoffish and aloof with her. It mostly made sense now. 

They followed Polly to a house where Gemma stopped half a block away to keep watch. Tara was incredulous. What were they doing there? Tara tried talking to her but it didn’t seem to make an impact on the matriarch of the club. Gemma ordered Tara to go home, kissed her on the cheek and left the car. Dallas didn’t say a word. She didn’t know what to say. Tara got out to talk to Half-Sack. Tara told him to stay with Gemma. Not wanting to find out what happened next, Tara took Abel and Dallas to Jax’s house and hoped for the best.

Tara was gathering bottles when Half-Sack walked in. He told Tara about the feds raiding the house that Gemma was at and suggested that she call Jax. Tara was on the phone with Jax when a guy walked in with the gun. 

Before Dallas knew what was happening, the man had pushed Tara into the chair while training the gun on Half-Sack. Half-Sack quickly handed over his gun but made a move for the guy’s gun only to have the asshole ordered him to sit. 

Abel, who was still in his carseat, must have sensed all of the tension and started fussing in his car seat. Naturally, Dallas went to check on him but was rewarded with a gun to the head and an order to sit as well. The asshole then, to everyone’s horror, put a knife to Abel’s throat That’s when Half-Sack made a move and was stabbed. Dallas immediately went to his side, crying. 

They were all in shock as the stranger pointed his gun at them before taking Abel out of the car seat. The man held Abel and cried for a bit before putting the baby back in the car seat. Then he forced the two women into Abel’s room, duct taping Tara to the rocking chair first. Then he duct taped Dallas’s hands, feet, and mouth.

It was about half-an-hour later, Jax walked in with some of the other Sons. Jax cut Tara loose while Opie got Dallas out of her restraints. Dallas immediately went to Half-Sack’s side hoping beyond hope that he would be okay but knowing in her heart that he was dead. She checked his pulse and found none. She broke down into body shaking sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just about 3 in the morning when Dallas pulled into the Teller-Morrow parking lot a few days later. A lot of shit had gone down, especially at Half-Sack’s funeral. A senseless drive-by shooting that left a little boy dead, David Hale had died after being hit by the van that had done the shooting, and then Gemma being on the run. Charming was a mess and Dallas was having a hard time dealing with it. She didn’t have anybody to reach out to so she decided to come to Teller-Morrow to find somebody to hang out with and hopefully to drink with. 

Juice was sitting on the picnic table out front of the Clubhouse. She secretly squealed inside and she admitted to herself that she was hoping he’d be around. He looked deep in thought, head bowed, hands clasped between his legs.

“Hey,” she said quietly.

“Hey,” he answered back, not looking up.

“Want some company?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He sighed. He really did want some company this morning. It was a heavy time for everybody. She crawled onto the picnic table next to him. 

“Can’t sleep?” 

“Nah. There’s just so much going on around here and in my head that I gave up. You?” He finally looked at her.

“I haven’t been sleeping well since…” she trailed off, tears filling her eyes.

“Hey,” he whispered throwing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. He placed a kiss on her head.

“I miss him,” she whispered, the tears spilling down her cheeks.

“I do too,” Juice replied.

“I should have done more.”

“Shhh,” he whispered against her hair. “There was nothing you could have done.” 

“I could have fought, Juice! I could have-”

“Then you’d be dead too.” He cut her off. A shiver ran through his body at the thought of her being hurt or killed. “You survived and I’m happy you did.”

“At least somebody’s glad I’m still around,” she smirked at him.

“Hey, of course there are people who are glad that you’re still around.” He looked at her, concern all over his face.

“I’m not exactly the most welcome person around here.” She smiled.

“Gemma?” He asked.

“Yeah. She doesn’t seem to much care for me.”

“Gemma doesn’t much care for anybody new. Give her time and she’ll get to know you more.” 

“Do you think I’ll get the chance? With her on the run and all.”

“Yeah,” Juice nodded and smiled. “Gemma will be back. She’ll be proven innocent and everything will return to normal...or as normal as it can be now.” 

They sat on the picnic table together for a few hours, just watching the sun come up, his arm around her shoulders, chatting about nothing in particular. Around 7:30 they picked their way through the bodies strewn across the Clubhouse floor towards an empty bedroom. Juice’s intentions were to get her settled in and go crash somewhere else; however, when he got her tucked in she sleepily grabbed his hand.

“Stay, please.” She whispered. He gratefully crawled into bed next to her, pulling her close against him. It was the best sleep they’d gotten in the past few days.

*******  
Juice had been busy with trying to help the Club find Abel. He hadn’t had time to see Dallas. They’d texted and talked on the phone whenever he had time but it wasn’t enough. He missed her.

Dallas was in the same boat Juice was. She’d been spending a lot of time with Tara so she didn’t have time to devote to him. She wanted nothing more than to be with Juice but it just wasn’t in the cards at the moment. It scared her that she was developing feelings for him because of the Club. She knew from Tara what kind of things the Club did and she didn’t know if she could handle it.

She was jarred out of her thoughts of Juice by the ringing of her phone. “Hey, Tara.” 

“Hey, there’s been an incident at Gemma’s dad’s house. She needs me up there. Can you ride along?” Tara asked.

“Of course I can.” Dallas answered immediately.   
“Great!” Tara replied, relief evident in her voice. “I’ll pick you up.” 

They disconnected the call and Dallas went to pack some stuff for the trip, all thoughts of Juice erased from her mind for the time being. 

*******  
“What the fuck?” Dallas asked feeling in over her head as she looked at the bullet wound in Tig’s shoulder. Good thing it wasn’t serious but she was feeling a little overwhelmed by everything that was going on, especially after Gemma’s dad, Nate, had gone missing.

“What the hell is she doing here?” Gemma demanded pointing at Dallas.

“I needed some help, Gemma. She’s not going to say anything.” Tara answered.

“I don’t need Juice’s side piece here blowing this whole thing up.” Gemma said.

“I’m not Juice’s side piece,” Dallas said through gritted teeth, “and I’m not going to blow anything up. I don’t care what the feds are saying. Juice said you’re innocent and I believe him.”

Gemma seemed to lose her fight after that. 

“Jesus Christ,” Dallas huffed out when she saw Nate’s caretaker tied to a wheelchair in the basement of the house. Now she was in way over her head. Gemma had wandered off to try to find her dad. Dallas left Tara in the basement with the caretaker to try to help in some other way. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do but she couldn’t stay in the basement.

It all happened so fast. The caretaker holding a knife to Gemma’s throat, Tara hitting the caretaker in the head with a gold pair of praying hands, the fight over the knife, and ultimately the caretaker ending up dead with a knife in her chest. Bachman had come to take care of the body. It was a quiet few hours until Jax and Clay showed up to the house. Needless to say, Jax was pissed as hell at all of them. 

Jax and Clay joined the rest of the Sons back in Charming. Jax let out a plume of cigarette smoke as he was sitting off by himself, lost in thought.

“Everything ok, brother?” Juice asked. He was wandering around trying to get a hold of Dallas. She wasn’t answering her phone or his texts. He was starting to get worried.

“No,” Jax answered. “It’s all going to shit. Tara, Dallas, and Gemma whacking Nate’s caretaker-”

 

“They what?” Juice was beyond shocked. Dallas had killed somebody?

“Well, Gemma accidentally killed the caretaker but they were all involved. And fucking Tig helped them cover it up, thank God but still.” Jax shook his head. “It’s a lot to take in.”

“But Dallas was there?” Juice asked.

Jax nodded and filled Juice in on the events of the day. When Jax was done, Juice’s blood ran cold. It explained the radio silence from Dallas but Juice needed to talk to her. He needed to see her to make sure she was okay. He was also pissed as hell that she’d gotten herself into another dangerous situation.

It didn’t take him long to get to Dallas’s place. He knocked on the door and it wasn’t long before she answered the door, eyes dark with mascara having been displaced by her tears, her eyes red, and a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. All the anger melted away as he enveloped her in a hug as she broke down in sobs. 

“It wasn’t supposed to end up like this,” she sobbed. 

“I know, I know,” he said placing a kiss to the top of her head.

*******  
“Ireland?” Dallas asked Juice. He wasn’t making much sense. He’d come over rambling about the Club having to go to Ireland.

“That’s where Abel is,” he explained. 

She sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat. She nodded at him and smiled. “Be safe.”

“I will,” he said, cupping her face in his hands and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She ached for more from him but it would have to do for now.


	4. Chapter 4

“Goddamnit,” Piney huffed. The guys had been gone for awhile now and he was having a hell of a time trying to get everything done for Teller-Morrow.

“What’s the matter, big guy?” Dallas said as she came into the office.

“I can’t make heads or tails of these fucking numbers.” Piney grumped.

“Here, let me see.” Dallas sat down at the desk and tsked after she scanned the paperwork. “You’ve really made a mess here, Piney.” 

“No shit, darlin. How do I fix it?” Piney asked.

“I can fix it. Give me a couple hours.” Dallas smiled up at him.

“You’re hired.” Piney said.

“Excuse me?” Dallas was confused.

“I need somebody around here to do the books and keep this place going. I’m just a goddamn retired mechanic.” Piney explained as he sat down tiredly on the small couch in Gemma’s office.

“Okay,” Dallas shrugged. “I can help until Gemma gets back.” They were interrupted by the chirping on Dallas’s phone. She smiled and took her bottom lip between her teeth. “Hey,” she answered. Piney smiled and left the office knowing Juice was on the phone.

Since he’d been in Ireland, Juice and Dallas talked and texted whenever possible. It was hard to get their schedules to match up because of the time difference but they were making it work. They talked as long as they could that night until Juice had to go help chase down a lead on Abel. Dallas almost said she loved him when she said goodbye but caught herself in time. Juice didn’t need that heaped on top of him with everything else going on.

“Hey, come with me to the hospital?” Tara suggested to Dallas as she popped her head in about an hour later. “I need to pick some things up and then we can have a movie marathon.” 

“Sold!” Dallas smiled again and grabbed her bag. She deserved a break after fixing all of Piney’s accounting errors.

It didn’t take long for Tara to grab what she needed from the hospital. Tara and Dallas were laughing at chatting at a stop sign when they were suddenly lurched forward and their seatbelts tightened.

 

“What the hell?” Tara asked as she and Dallas got out of their car to survey the damage from what was another car rear ending them.

“Get in the fucking car,” a man leered at them brandishing a gun. Dallas’s blood ran cold at the sight of the gun and she considered either fighting the man or making a run for it. But, in the end, her and Tara did what they were told.

*******  
“What’s the matter?” Jax asked Juice when he saw the confused look on Juice’s face as Juice hung up his phone. It was a couple of hours later and Juice was exhausted but he wanted to talk to Dallas before he fell into a sleep coma probably be filled with dreams of her. 

“Dallas isn’t answering.” Juice replied.

“She’s probably sleeping,” Opie said. “It’s like, I dunno, three in the morning or something like that.”

“Yeah,” Juice nodded but he couldn’t help the feeling of dread that settled in his stomach. It didn’t matter if either of them were sleeping when the other one called. Juice and Dallas always answered each other’s calls whether they were sleeping or not. It wasn’t like her not to answer his phone call. Maybe she was in the shower, Juice thought. That was something that would keep him from hearing her phone.

*******  
It was hot and stuffy in the attic where Tara and Dallas were being held. Dallas worried about Tara’s health, knowing Tara was pregnant. The stress on Tara and the baby wasn’t doing either of them any good. 

“I need to use the bathroom,” Dallas told the woman who was holding them hostage. The man, Hector Salazar, had gone out to do something. Hector had called SAMCRO demanding that the Sons kill Marcus Alvarez and steal $250,000 from Alvarez’s safe. Hector was murderous over Marcus having taken Hector’s patch and excommunicating Hector from the Calaveras Motorcycle Club after not patching them over to the Mayans.

Club business that shouldn’t have anything to do them. But there they were, caught in the crossfire.

“Let’s go,” the lady untied Dallas and lead her down to the bathroom. They had been held hostage for days but Dallas held out hope that she could get them out of there.

Dallas looked around and saw a cracked mirror above the sink in the bathroom. She used a towel to quietly break the mirror and get a piece of glass. Trying not to think of what she was about to do, Dallas flushed the toilet to make it sound like she’d gone to the bathroom. However, when the woman holding them hostage opened the door, Dallas lunged at her, cutting the woman’s throat.

When Hector arrived back at the house, he was going to kill both women until Tara offered to try to save the woman’s life. That’s when they learned her name was Luisa. Tara did everything she could but it was no use. Luisa died.

Salazar then forced the women back into the car and drove them to a building in downtown.

“Let Charming know they got themselves a hostage situation,” Salazar said to the receptionist. 

“I’m gonna kill you bitches in front of Jax Teller,” Hector said waving the gun at them. “Gonna force him to watch his old lady die for what he did to me!” Hector handed Tara a pen and paper, ordering her to write down his list of demands. Then the phone rang.

After a little bit of back and forth Hector finally agreed to let Tara go in exchange for Jax.

*******  
“Dallas, call me.” Juice pleaded a few days later. He’d left her messages but had gotten no response to his calls or texts. Juice would worry he’d done something wrong but Tara wasn’t answering her phone either. Something wasn’t right.

“Anything?” Opie asked.

“No.” Juice ran a hand over his face.

“She’s prob-” Chibs started until Juice cut him off.

“Don’t. I appreciate what you’re trying to do, brother but I know something is really wrong.” Juice said, hitting redial on his phone. He huffed when it was straight to voicemail. “Dal, I’m coming home in a few days. Please just call me.”

*******

It was a blow to both Jax and Juice when they returned triumphant from Ireland having been able to get Abel back. Tig told them that Dallas and Tara had been kidnapped and that the plan to get them back had gone horribly awry. Juice wanted to tell the other Sons “I told you so” since they’d kept making excuses about why Dallas didn’t answer the phone. Juice knew in his heart that something was wrong.

Outside the building where the girls were being held, Jax was getting ready to go in the building to get Tara back. Juice had convinced Jax that Dallas had to be in there with Tara. Juice refused to think that Hector Salazar had killed Dallas outright.

Jax went into the building. It was a long agonizing time until finally the door opened. Jax came out with Tara and Dallas under each arm. Juice let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Juice ran up to Dallas and hugged her to him.

Dallas broke down in tears against him. “I didn’t mean to kill her,” she cried. “I didn’t want to!” Dallas repeated over and over, “I didn’t mean to kill her,” as Juice held her and kissed her forehead, letting her cry it out. 

It felt great to finally have Dallas in his arms again. Juice just wished that it didn’t have to be under such terrible circumstances.


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks. Three long agonising weeks. That’s how long it had been since Juice had last held Dallas. They hadn’t touched since after that afternoon Jax killed Hector Salzar. Dallas and Juice barely spoke anymore. She was pulling away from everybody and he didn’t know how to help her. Gemma had kept Dallas on at Teller-Morrow since Dallas was good at doing the day to day basics and all the accounting work. It freed Gemma up to help Tara with Abel while Tara dealt with pregnancy issues. All Dallas did was come to work and go home. She barely smiled at anybody and when she did, it was a fake smile that never came close to reaching her eyes. All of the Sons were worried about her but none more than Juice.

“Man, I thought you guys were close.” Opie said to Juice. They were all congregated at the picnic table outside of the Clubhouse watching Dallas walk to her car, head down. 

“We were. She barely even answers my calls anymore.” Juice shrugged. 

“Tara’s backing away too.” Jax sighed. “Salazar put them through a lot of shit. We just gotta give them some time.” 

“Jax, we don’t have much time. I’m giving Dallas all the time I’ve got but it’s not working. I don’t know what to do. When we go inside I could lose her forever.” Juice shook his head. It had been hard enough going to Ireland but now he was going away for over a year. The thought made him nauseous that Dallas would stop talking to him all together after that. It was bad enough that her association with the Club had put her life in danger. Now this. 

“Does she know we’re going away?” Tig asked.

“No. She won’t talk to me long enough for me to tell her.” Juice answered. “Dallas just says she’s doing fine and hangs up.”

“Tell her you love her.” Opie shrugged like it was just a natural thing to do. 

“What?” Juice shot a confused look at his friend.

“Tell. Her. You. Love. Her.” 

“But I don’t.” Juice replied.

“But you do.” Tig slapped a hand on Juice’s shoulder. “You really do.”

Juice shook his head. He was skeptical for a nanosecond until his heart slapped him upside the head with the truth. He’d fallen head over heels in love with Dallas Montgomery. 

Later that night Dallas laid on her couch watching tv when there was a knock on her door. Panic flooded through her veins. She wasn’t expecting anybody. Dallas got up and walked towards the door.

“Who is it?” Dallas demanded.

“It’s me.” Juice called back. Juice felt a pang of pain for her. Dallas sounded scared shitless. He heard two or three locks being tumbled then the door opened. “Whoa!” He said seeing the gun in her hand. “Where’d you get that?” Juice asked, gently taking the gun out of her hand.

“Gemma.” Dallas shrugged turning and going deeper into the house. Juice wasn’t sure if he should follow her or not. 

“Why do you have this, Dallas?” Juice asked quietly deciding to enter the house.

“Why do you think?” Dallas yelled, turning around quickly to face him.

“You don’t need this!” Juice shot back. 

“It’s fine, Juice. It doesn’t have a serial number. It’s clean.” Dallas shrugged.

“Typical Gemma.” Juice smirked.

“What do you want?” Dallas asked.

“To see you.” Juice shrugged like Dallas had done a few moments before. “The guys are worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Juice.” 

“Stop saying that!” Juice snapped. “You aren’t fine if you’re walking around with a gun.”

“I was just spooked. I wasn’t expecting anybody to come over. You can’t be too careful these days.” She replied. 

“Dallas, talk to me.” Juice pleaded. 

“Juice, what do you want me to say?” Dallas sighed. 

“Anything! Everything! I don’t know, just something!” He pleaded again. “Why are you pulling away from us? Away from me?”

“I just want to be alone.” Dallas said, tears forming in her eyes. “Just leave me alone.”

“No. That’s not an option anymore, Dallas. You are going to talk to me.” Juice was putting his foot down. He needed Dallas to be on his side. It was going to be a long prison sentence if he had nothing to look forward to when he got out. Dallas meant everything to him.

Dallas blew out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. “I don’t eat. I don’t sleep. Is that what you want to hear, Juice? I have nightmares every night. All I can see when I close my eyes is my hand cutting Luisa’s throat. I watch her die again and again. It won’t stop. I don’t-” Dallas choked back a sob. “I don’t know how to make it stop.” 

Juice slowly put his arms around her, giving her ample time to pull away if she wanted or needed to. He wasn’t sure how to respond to her. Gemma was the person who sorted out this kind of stuff. Dallas practically melted against him, her body racked by sobs.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?” Juice whispered against her hair. “We could have helped.”

“I don’t want to burden the Club with my shit.” Dallas said pulling back from Juice. “It’s something I have to deal with.” She wiped the tears from her eyes. “Want a drink?”

“Sure.” Juice smiled at her. Dallas grabbed two shot glasses and some Fireball.

*******

“Oh my God,” Juice groaned the next morning as he got to work.

“That good huh?” Tig teased. “Chicks go crazy when you tell them you love them.”

“Nah,man,” Opie grinned. “He’s hung over as shit.”

“We did shots of Fireball all night.” Juice said.

“You didn’t tell her you love her?” Tig was disappointed.

“No, it wasn’t that kind of conversation.” Juice shook his head. It wasn’t the time to tell Dallas about his feelings. It wasn’t fair to her. 

“If you’re this hungover, I can’t imagine how she feels.” Jax laughed.

“Dude, she drank me under the table.” Juice replied.

“You let a woman out drink you?” Tig grinned.

“I didn’t let her do shit.” Juice groused. “Dallas can hold her liquor better than any other woman I know.” 

Elsewhere on the lot, Dallas sat heavily in her chair and put her forehead in her hand.

“Bad night?” Gemma asked.

“Uh huh.” Dallas nodded in the affirmative. “Too much alcohol.”

“What did you learn?” Gemma smirked.

“Not to do Fireball with a biker?” 

“Shit, you did shots with a Son?” Gemma was impressed.

“Juice,” Dallas replied. “I won but now I’m paying the price.”

“You and Juice, huh? It’s about damn time.” Gemma huffed.

“It wasn’t like that. Juice just wanted me to talk to him. I guess he was worried about me.” Dallas shrugged.

“Of course he was. We all are, Dallas.” Gemma admitted.

“I wish everybody would just go back to business as usual.” Dallas grumped.

“It’ll never be business as usual.” Gemma smugly sung out. 

“Gemma, I just don’t know what to do anymore. The nightmares…” Dallas almost pleaded with the Sons matriarch.

“You did what you had to do, baby. You survived.” Gemma ran a hand over Dallas’s hair in a mothering way. 

“I guess.” Dallas shrugged. “Thanks, Gem.”

“You gonna tell him you love him?” Gemma asked.

“It’s not the time. I gotta get my head on straight first.” Dallas replied.

*******  
“You tell her we’re going in?” Opie asked Juice later that day.

“Nah,” Juice shook his head. “It’s not the right time.”

“Gonna have to be the right time soon.” Jax said. “Shit’ll go sideways if you’re not honest with her.”

“I have Ope saying I need to tell her I love her; I got you telling me I need to be honest with her. Why heap all that on her and then disappear?” Juice asked.

“Because she’ll disappear if you don’t tell her. Dallas is tough. She’ll be pissed that you knew you were going away and didn’t tell her.” Piney said.

“Yeah, I guess.” Juice said running a hand over his face. He’d have to reveal his feelings for Dallas sooner rather than later. 

“Hey, doll!” Tig called loudly, alerting them to the fact that Dallas was walking towards them.

“Hey, Tigger.” Dallas smiled at him. Juice was relieved to see the smile reached her eyes a little.

“I heard you drank ol’ Juicey boy under the table last night.” Chibs said.

“It was damn hard too. But a Montgomery lady doesn’t lose.” She smirked. “Good night fellas.” Dallas waved. “See ya tonight?” She asked Juice quietly. He nodded and smiled.

When Dallas opened the door that night, Juice was relieved to see that she wasn’t holding a gun. She actually gave him a genuine smile that fully reached her eyes and she stepped back to let him in the house.

Juice followed her to the living room and sat on the couch beside Dallas. “Look,” he cleared his throat. “We need to talk.”

“Is everything okay?” Dallas asked concerned. Juice wasn’t his normal cheery, goofy self tonight.

“No.” Juice shook his head trying not to cry. This was going to be painful. “First of all, you need to know that I love you.”

“I love you, too, Juice. You’re one of my best friends.” Dallas replied.

“No, I mean, I love you.” Juice emphasized. 

“Juice-“ Dallas started but he held up his hand. He needed to get this out.

“I am totally in love with you. You’ve stuck by us...by me when any other woman would have bailed. Especially with all that shit with Luisa and Salazar. Most women would have packed up and left Charming for good.” 

“Juice-“ Dallas tried again.

“There’s more.” He sighed.

“You’re pregnant?” She joked, Juice rewarding her with a small chuckle.

“I hope not. Anyway, I need you to know that we’re going away for awhile.”

“Going away where? Back to Ireland?” Dallas asked confused. “I thought everything was tied up there. Abel’s back-“

“To prison.” Juice said.

“You’re going to prison?” Dallas squeaked.

“Yeah.” Juice nodded.

“For how long?” Dallas was scared of the answer.

“Fourteen months.” The truth hurt him to say.

Dallas felt all the blood drain from her face. Before Dallas could process the fact that the man she loved had just confessed his love for her and that he was going to prison for fourteen months, Juice had gotten up and left her house.


	6. Chapter 6

Dallas had shown up to work the next morning acting funny and of course, it didn’t take Gemma long to get the story from Dallas.

“He did what?” Gemma practically yelled, completely shocked. 

“Told me he loves me and left.” Dallas repeated as she looked around and hoped that they weren’t making a scene.

“That asshole.” Gemma huffed. “Don’t worry, baby. All men are idiots. Only think with their dicks. Juice is scared. He’s not used to having positive influences in his life. Sure as shit never been loved back by anybody before. This is all new to him. You gotta give him some time.” 

“I know,” Dallas agreed, happy that someone else understood what she was going through. “I just wish he’d given me time to respond.”

*******  
“It’s about fucking time.” Tig grinned after Juice confessed to him and Jax that he had impulsively told Dallas that he loved her.

“What’d she say?” Jax asked, amused that Juice might be in a big boy relationship for once.

“Nothing,” Juice shrugged nonchalantly.

“Nothing?” They both asked Juice in unison.

“You tell a chick you love her and she doesn’t say anything?” Tig tried to clarify, not believing a single word.

“I didn’t really give her an opportunity to speak.” Juice explained as his friends both rolled their eyes at him. “I told her I love her and left before she could tell me to get lost.”

“I don’t think she would have told you to get lost.” Jax clapped a hand on Juice’s shoulder. The poor, dumb guy couldn’t see what was right in front of him.

“Girls like Dallas don’t wait around for guys like me. I’m not stupid.” Juice sighed, trying to stay stone faced and strong but his friends saw right through him. 

“You’re right, you’re not stupid.” Tig shook his head in amusement. “You’re a complete idiot.”

“I don’t say this often but Tig’s right.” Opie grinned as he joined the conversation and the other Son’s nodded and agreed with him.

“By the time I’m out of prison, Dallas will have moved on with someone else.” Juice said resignedly. “It doesn’t matter how you think she feels now.”

*******  
Things moved fast during the remaining time that the Sons were free. Juice made it a point to be involved in everything that was going on with the club, getting up early and going home late. He took time to talk to Dallas on the phone but he steered clear of his admission of love to her and always cut the conversation short if it seemed like she wanted to talk about it. Juice knew in his heart that a guy like him didn’t deserve to be loved by a woman like Dallas. He also knew that she wasn’t going to wait 14 months for him to get out of prison. Dallas would likely move on to better places by the time Juice was able to really be with her.

Soon after the men had started their sentence, Dallas got a phone call that sent a chill down her spine.

“Dallas,” Tara sobbed, her voice almost unrecognizable.

“What’s the matter?” Dallas heart felt like it stopped beating once she realized that something terrible must have happened.

“They stabbed Jax,” Tara broke down into tears.

“Is he okay?” Dallas asked, grabbing her keys and purse, needing to be with her pregnant best friend.

“Yeah, he’s in the hospital ward. I just don’t know what to do.” Tara replied.

“I’m on my way.” Dallas said hanging up. She drove like mad to Tara’s house where Tara and Gemma were already sitting in the living room. Dallas sat down on the other side of Tara and put her arm around her best friend. 

“Who would do this?” Tara asked.

“SAMCRO’s got a lot of enemies.” Gemma said quietly. “Could have been anybody.”

“Why Jax?” Dallas asked.

“He’s the Vice President of the mother charter. You kill him or the President and you’re a goddamn legend.” Gemma answered darkly.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Tara broke down. “He’s hurt and all alone in there!”

“You’re gonna be fine,” Gemma rubbed Tara’s back. “Jax is okay. He needs you. Club needs you. Hell, I need you.”

“I hate this, Gem.” Tara said, wiping away the tears on her face. “I can’t be there to take care of him.”

“I know, baby,” Gemma replied, tears forming in her own eyes. “I wish he was here with us too.”

*******  
“Are you okay?” Dallas demanded the next day as she accepted a phone call from Juice.

“I’m fine, why?” Juice was confused at first. “They only went after Jax. Everything is okay for now.”

“What does that mean?” Dallas asked rubbing a hand over her face in frustration.

“Club’ll get retaliation once we’re out.” Juice explained. 

“Great.” Dallas sighed, sensing more trouble brewing. 

“So, you hear the good news?” Juice wanted to change the subject.

“Tara’s pregnant?” Dallas teased.

“Ha ha,” Juice chuckled at her. “Ope and Lyla are getting married the day we get out of prison.” 

“Yeah, I heard.” Dallas took her bottom lip between her teeth. “It’s great.”

“You goin?” Juice wanted to ask her to go with him but he was scared she’d turn him down or tell him she already had a date. 

“I dunno. I haven’t really thought about it.” Dallas shrugged even though he couldn’t see her. 

“You should go.” He said.

“I don’t know, Juice,” Dallas said. “I’ll probably be babysitting Thomas and Abel. I’m not sure if I want to go to a wedding.”

“I’ll be there.” Juice teased.

“Well, since you’ll be there.” Dallas giggled, feeling flirty again for the first time since Juice had been locked up.

“Is that a yes?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’ll go.” Dallas said. 

“Good! I gotta get off here. I’ll see you soon, though, okay?” His grin lighting up his face. 

“Hey, Juice?” Dallas asked seriously.

“Yeah?” 

“I love you, too.” Dallas said before disconnecting the phone call.


	7. Shots Fired

“Look at that grin,” Tig teased Juice the next morning as Juice joined the rest of the Sons at a table in the mess hall in Stockton’s prison. “Did our little Puerto Rican find love on the cell block?”

“She loves me,” Juice couldn’t keep the grin off his face even at Tig’s good natured ribbing.

“A top always loves a bottom,” Tig went on, “let me guess! Don’t tell me! It’s the big guy at the end of the block?”

“Dallas!” Juice chuckled. “She told me she loves me.”

“That’s great, man.” Tig was genuinely happy for Juice.

“Finally,” Jax smiled. Jax knew better than anybody how noisy a Club member’s head could get without the distraction and support of something important outside of Club business.

“What did you say after she declared her undying love for you?” Clay asked Juice.

“Nothing. She hung up on me before I could respond.” Juice couldn’t contain his smile.

“Jesus Christ, you two are killin me!” Tig groused. 

*******  
“Look at that grin,” Gemma said to Dallas the next morning as Dallas sat at Tara’s dining room table.

“I told Juice I love him,” Dallas took her bottom lip between her teeth trying to stop from smiling but failing miserably. 

“What he say?” Tara asked setting down a cup of coffee in front of Dallas.

“I...um...I hung up the phone before he could respond.” Dallas shrugged.

“You two are killing me!” Gemma huffed.

“You need to have an actual conversation about this at some point,” Tara advised. “Especially if you’re going to make this work through a lengthy prison stay.”

“How do you do it?” Dallas asked Tara.

“Jax and I are in a long term, established relationship. We’ve been through a lot together.” Tara explained. “We have a baby on the way any day now. It’s different for us. Take it one day at a time.”

“I guess that’s all I can do if I want to be with Juice when he gets out.” Dallas said.

*******

“Dallas, you need to get to the hospital.” Gemma called Dallas one day. “Tara’s in labor.”

Dallas drove like a bat out of hell to get to St. Thomas to be with Tara and Gemma.

“I can’t do this,” Tara moaned in excruciating pain. “I need Jax. Just get me Jax.” Tara kept begging all through the delivery. It broke Dallas’s heart to hear Tara beg so hard for Jax. Once Thomas was born, all three women hugged and cried. Since Jax couldn’t be there, Tara and Gemma were glad that Dallas was there. Dallas was the next best thing.

******  
“Tara had Thomas today,” Dallas told Juice later that night.

“I heard. That’s great news.” Juice couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice.

“Look, Juice. We need to talk.” Dallas said. “About us.”

“I know.” Juice nodded. “It’s not going to be easy. But I want to give us a chance when I’m out of here.”

“I’d like that too.” Dallas replied. “I just...I’m scared, Juice. You’re gone for such a long time.”

“I know,” Juice repeated. “Just promise me you’ll give me a chance. I know I don’t have any right to ask that of you or ask that you wait for me but please. I’m begging you. You’re the only good that I have left right now. I couldn’t stand it if you left before we could even get started.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easy, Juan Carlos.” Dallas used his first name to show how serious she was. “I’m here to stay whether you like it or not.”

“I like it.” Juice’s smile even bigger than before. He didn’t even know that was possible.

“Good.” Dallas grinned. “Now, have a good night and I’ll see you soon.”

“Love you,” Juice answered.

“Love you too.” Dallas said before hanging up the phone.

Dallas talked to Juice on the phone and went to visit him every chance she got but it wasn’t as often as she liked. Dallas usually had to stay at Teller-Morrow to run the shop while Gemma and Tara took Thomas to visit Jax.

Finally, the day came when the Sons were released. Dallas couldn’t wait to get to touch, hold, and just be with Juice again. 

Dallas let a huge sigh of dissatisfaction when she heard the bikes roar into the parking lot. Of course, just as the Sons were coming home, Dallas was stuck on the phone with one of their biggest clients.

“Where’s Dallas?” Juice asked concern running through his body. It was partly because of the shit she’d gone through when he was in Ireland and partly because he had a fear that Dallas had decided he wasn’t worth waiting for even though Dallas had promised every night to wait for him.

“In the office, on the phone.” Piney explained. “Disgruntled customer.”

Twenty minutes later, Dallas ran towards the guys congregating around outside. She finally found Juice and threw herself into his arms.

“Hey,” Juice said against her ear, causing her to shiver, “didn’t think I was ever gonna see ya.”

“Stupid customer had to bitch about something out of my control.” Dallas rolled her eyes. “But I’m here now.” She smiled broadly at him.

Juice leaned in so he could finally kiss her. Dallas was leaning towards him as well, happy to finally be able to feel his lips on hers.

“We’re at the table!” Opie yelled breaking Juice and Dallas apart before they’d even had the chance at a whisper of a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“Look at that grin,” Tig teased Juice the next morning as Juice joined the rest of the Sons at a table in the mess hall in Stockton’s prison. “Did our little Puerto Rican find love on the cell block?”

“She loves me,” Juice couldn’t keep the grin off his face even at Tig’s good natured ribbing.

“A top always loves a bottom,” Tig went on, “let me guess! Don’t tell me! It’s the big guy at the end of the block?”

“Dallas!” Juice chuckled. “She told me she loves me.”

“That’s great, man.” Tig was genuinely happy for Juice.

“Finally,” Jax smiled. Jax knew better than anybody how noisy a Club member’s head could get without the distraction and support of something important outside of Club business.

“What did you say after she declared her undying love for you?” Clay asked Juice.

“Nothing. She hung up on me before I could respond.” Juice couldn’t contain his smile.

“Jesus Christ, you two are killin me!” Tig groused. 

*******  
“Look at that grin,” Gemma said to Dallas the next morning as Dallas sat at Tara’s dining room table.

“I told Juice I love him,” Dallas took her bottom lip between her teeth trying to stop from smiling but failing miserably. 

“What he say?” Tara asked setting down a cup of coffee in front of Dallas.

“I...um...I hung up the phone before he could respond.” Dallas shrugged.

“You two are killing me!” Gemma huffed.

“You need to have an actual conversation about this at some point,” Tara advised. “Especially if you’re going to make this work through a lengthy prison stay.”

“How do you do it?” Dallas asked Tara.

“Jax and I are in a long term, established relationship. We’ve been through a lot together.” Tara explained. “We have a baby on the way any day now. It’s different for us. Take it one day at a time.”

“I guess that’s all I can do if I want to be with Juice when he gets out.” Dallas said.

*******

“Dallas, you need to get to the hospital.” Gemma called Dallas one day. “Tara’s in labor.”

Dallas drove like a bat out of hell to get to St. Thomas to be with Tara and Gemma.

“I can’t do this,” Tara moaned in excruciating pain. “I need Jax. Just get me Jax.” Tara kept begging all through the delivery. It broke Dallas’s heart to hear Tara beg so hard for Jax. Once Thomas was born, all three women hugged and cried. Since Jax couldn’t be there, Tara and Gemma were glad that Dallas was there. Dallas was the next best thing.

******  
“Tara had Thomas today,” Dallas told Juice later that night.

“I heard. That’s great news.” Juice couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice.

“Look, Juice. We need to talk.” Dallas said. “About us.”

“I know.” Juice nodded. “It’s not going to be easy. But I want to give us a chance when I’m out of here.”

“I’d like that too.” Dallas replied. “I just...I’m scared, Juice. You’re gone for such a long time.”

“I know,” Juice repeated. “Just promise me you’ll give me a chance. I know I don’t have any right to ask that of you or ask that you wait for me but please. I’m begging you. You’re the only good that I have left right now. I couldn’t stand it if you left before we could even get started.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easy, Juan Carlos.” Dallas used his first name to show how serious she was. “I’m here to stay whether you like it or not.”

“I like it.” Juice’s smile even bigger than before. He didn’t even know that was possible.

“Good.” Dallas grinned. “Now, have a good night and I’ll see you soon.”

“Love you,” Juice answered.

“Love you too.” Dallas said before hanging up the phone.

Dallas talked to Juice on the phone and went to visit him every chance she got but it wasn’t as often as she liked. Dallas usually had to stay at Teller-Morrow to run the shop while Gemma and Tara took Thomas to visit Jax.

Finally, the day came when the Sons were released. Dallas couldn’t wait to get to touch, hold, and just be with Juice again. 

Dallas let a huge sigh of dissatisfaction when she heard the bikes roar into the parking lot. Of course, just as the Sons were coming home, Dallas was stuck on the phone with one of their biggest clients.

“Where’s Dallas?” Juice asked concern running through his body. It was partly because of the shit she’d gone through when he was in Ireland and partly because he had a fear that Dallas had decided he wasn’t worth waiting for even though Dallas had promised every night to wait for him.

“In the office, on the phone.” Piney explained. “Disgruntled customer.”

Twenty minutes later, Dallas ran towards the guys congregating around outside. She finally found Juice and threw herself into his arms.

“Hey,” Juice said against her ear, causing her to shiver, “didn’t think I was ever gonna see ya.”

“Stupid customer had to bitch about something out of my control.” Dallas rolled her eyes. “But I’m here now.” She smiled broadly at him.

Juice leaned in so he could finally kiss her. Dallas was leaning towards him as well, happy to finally be able to feel his lips on hers.

“We’re at the table!” Opie yelled breaking Juice and Dallas apart before they’d even had the chance at a whisper of a kiss.


	9. Author’s Note

Due to sudden medical issues, I am unable to update stories at this time. I hope to be back updating soon


End file.
